


Hungry for Apples?

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Jerry, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Thick Cock - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a surprising turn of events leads Jerry to getting a job you decide to treat him by doing whatever he wanted.





	Hungry for Apples?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I noticed there weren't hardly any fics about Jerry so I decided to give him a little love! Feel free to leave any suggestions or comments!
> 
> Check out my tumblr! Requests are open!  
> Euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com

You laid down on the couch, staring at the television absentmindedly before you curled up, pulling the covers around you even closer so that you were in a sort of blanket cocoon. You sighed out, feeling rather content seeing as you were very warm and comfortable before you paused hearing the door to your apartment open. You couldn’t help but smile as you sat up and turned around, peeking over the couch to see it was Jerry. 

“Hey babe! How was your day?”

 

You gave him a warm smile as he kicked his shoes off by the front door, sighing out before he ran a hand through his hair and walked towards you on the couch. “It was alright, I suppose.”

You paused, the corners of your lips turning down as you were able to get a closer look of him. There were bags beneath his eyes and you noticed the scruffy look he was sporting with the stubble across his face. 

 

You felt the couch cushions sink as he sat down beside you, slumping back. “Jerry?” You sat up onto your knees, frowning before you gently touched his forearm. “How was the advertisement pitch?”

 

Jerry leaned his head back, letting it rest against the top of the leather before he closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed out. “They loved it.”

You frowned and wrapped your arms around his middle, “I’m so so-” You froze before you looked up at him with wide eyes. “Wait, what?!”

 

Jerry peaked his eyes open, beaming before he nodded his head, practically shaking with excitement. “They loved it! Who would’ve thought ‘Hungry for Apples?’ would have gotten their attention?”

 

You smiled brightly and wrapped your arms around his neck, showering his face with kisses. “This is great, Jerry! I’m so proud of you!”

 

Jerry snaked his arm around your middle, holding you close to himself before he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours, pulling back to catch his breath. “God, for a while I really thought I’d just be a loser who couldn’t get a job.” 

 

You sighed out hearing this, running a hand up through his hair. “Babe, you know that’s not true.” You moved your legs so you were straddling his lap before you tangled your fingers in his dark hair towards the nape of his neck. “You’re a handsome, sweet, caring man who was just down on his luck.” You leaned up and kissed his neck, leaving a small love bite. “And now I think it’s an appropriate time for the both of us to celebrate your new job.” Your lips brushed against his ears as you whispered before you winked up at him, smirking when you heard his breath quicken, the pulse on his neck beating rapidly.

 

“O-Oh?” Jerry laughed a bit, looking down at you with a raised brow. He sat up straighter, his fingers digging into your side a bit. “And how exactly would we celebrate?”

 

You smiled slyly, hands slowly moving down his neck and over his chest before they rested beneath his belly button. You looked up at him with sultry eyes, fingertip gently brushing over his skin before you answered, “by doing anything you want, Jerry.”

 

Jerry’s eyes widened and you watched as a rather large grin crossed his face, “so you’ll do anything I tell you to do?” You nodded your head, fingers absentmindedly tracing over his stomach before he smirked. “Get on your knees for daddy, sweetheart.” 

 

You felt your cheeks heat up hearing him refer to himself as such before you complied and climbed off of his lap, moving onto your knees in front of him. He stared down at you, taking in your flushed cheeks and bright eyes, loving how great you were to him before he reached down and gently pet your hair, hand cupping your chin. “Now why don’t you show me what you can do with that mouth?”

 

You smiled and nodded your head before you reached up and started working on his belt. You managed to unbuckle it and pulled it through his pant loops, setting it aside as you reached down towards the button of his pants and undid them, pulling the zipper down. Your fingers curled beneath the fabric and tugged lightly to signal Jerry that you needed them off. He quickly nodded his head, raising his hips up so that he could pull them down to his ankles before he kicked them off onto the floor. 

 

You glanced down, eyeing the obvious excitement that was building up in the tent in his boxers before you reached up and started to palm it through his clothes, making him hiss out. “I thought I told you to show me what your mouth could do.”

 

You froze, looking up at him with wide eyes,“O-Oh, I’m sorry Daddy.” You quickly moved your fingers underneath the elastic in his boxers before you pulled them down, watching as his stiff cock sprung up. You couldn't help but feel your mouth water as you eyed a bead of precum dribbling from the slit. Your thighs rubbed together, trying to get some friction on your clit before you reached out and grabbed his dick, thumbing the head so that you were smearing the precum around it. You leaned down and left light kisses on the inside on his thighs, eliciting a breathy sigh from his lips. 

 

You couldn’t help but grin hearing this, motivating you to leave a few love nips on his sensitive flesh, making him tense up a bit before you kissed and sucked where you bit him. Your lips gently brushed against his legs as you slowly moved up, kissing the head of his cock. You darted your tongue out, giving his slit a few experimental licks, allowing you to taste his salty essence before you opened your moved and took him inside of you.

 

Jerry groaned out, watching you through heavy lidded eyes as you took him into your mouth, beginning to bob your head back and forth on his dick. You moved your hand to the part you couldn't quite reach, stroking his cock as you sucked on him.You jumped a bit feeling his fingers gently touch your hair, running his hand over to pet it as you took him in. 

 

“Fuck…” He tangled his fingers into your locks, tugging a bit as he started to slowly thrust into your mouth at a lazy pace, pulling your head down so that his head hit the back of your throat. You timidly looked up at him, seeing the grin stretching across his face as you sucked him off, stopping when he stilled tugged at your hair in effort to get you to let go of him.

 

You sat up, and let go of him, glancing up at him with a raised brow before he smirked. “I was getting rather close, and well, it's not time for that yet.”

 

Jerry helped you up to your feet before his eyes looked over your figure and he shook his head, pinching the fabric of your jeans. “Mmm… Why don't you take all of your clothes off for daddy and show him that sexy little body of yours?” 

 

You felt your cheeks warm up before you slowly ran your hands down your sides and pulled your shirt up and over your head, breasts bouncing out as they were freed. You watched Jerry as he raised his eyebrows. “No bra?” You shook your head before he smirked, hands resting on your hips as he fingering the hem of your sweat pants. “Hmmm… and should I be surprised if I found you not wearing any panties?” 

 

You bit your bottom lip before you shook your head, feeling him start to pull your sweats off. You shivered feeling the cool air hit the moist core and you looked away, face burning as he stared at you, smirking. His large hands grabbed your hips, holding tightly before he leaned down and pressed his lips against your hip bone, leaving a trail of kisses down your navel before he stopped. You squeezed your thighs together feeling his warm breath hit your wet cunt before you jumped feeling his grip on you tighten. “Stay still.”

 

You froze up and nodded your head, “y-yes daddy.”

 

You stayed still as his calloused finger slowly brushed against your skin, dipping down in between your folds. You moaned out, thighs clenching around his hand before he pulled back, smirking down at his wet finger. 

 

“Mmmm… I haven't even touched you yet, but you're already dripping…”

 

He reached out and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you onto his lap. You groaned, nerves feeling like they were a live wire as you sat on his thighs, his hard thick cock resting in between your legs. You rested your head back against his shoulder, hips raising so that you could grind yourself against his dick. 

 

You mewled out as your clit rubbed against his head, fingers gripping onto the couch cushion tightly as his hands gripped your waist tightly, grinding his stiff cock against your soaking slit. “God dammit…” 

 

He lifted you up, turning our body so that you were facing him. You straddled his hips, raising yourself so you were above his member before he pulled your hips down towards his. You hissed out feeling the head of his dick penetrate you, popping into your cunt with ease. The both of you moaned out simultaneously before he nudged himself into you even more.

 

“Oh God Jer-” You froze hearing your mistake, opening your mouth to correct yourself before his fingernails dug into your skin painfully, making you squirm. 

 

“What was that, sweetheart?” He looked down at you with raised eyebrows, “I think you’ve forgotten who you’re talking to.” 

 

He slowly rolled his hips into yours, taking his sweet time as he pressed against all of the right spots, making you frustrated with the games he was intent on playing. “I-I’m sorry Daddy. I didn’t mean to call you by your name.”

 

He continued to rock himself into you at an agonizing pace, watching your flushed face look up at him wantonly. “That’s much better.” He reached down, hand gently cupping your face before he leaned down and kissed you passionately, starting to move his hips even faster as he set a pace. 

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck as you kissed him back fervently, meeting his thrusts back. You slid up and down on his cock, riding it so that the springs in the couch cushions started to squeak. Your back arched as you felt him thrust, your walls burning as they stretched to accommodate his thick member able to feel him pulsing within you. 

 

“Jesus, sweetheart… You’re so tight.” Wet slapping sounds filled the room as his balls hit your bum, along with your combined moans of pleasure.You sunk your nails into his back, scratching down to leave angry red marks as your slick bodies rubbed against each other. Jerry reached up, cupping a breast with one hand before he kneaded it, pinching your nipple, making your squeal out. “You’re fucking perfect… You’re so fucking perfect and you’re all mine.” 

 

You groaned out, libido flaring up eve more at how possessive he could be during sex. “You’re right, Daddy. I’m all yours. I’m your little fucking cumslut!”

 

You started to pick up the pace, feeling a pool of warmth grow in your nether regions as he fucked your cunt relentlessly. Jerry hissed out hearing your say this as you were obviously desperate to cum, driving himself into you even harder. 

 

“Beg for me, sweetheart. I won’t let you fucking cum until you beg.” 

 

You whined out, holding onto him tightly so that your chest was pressed against his own, sweat covered bodies sliding against each other. His hand moved down from your breast, the pad of his thumb rubbing against your clit, making you scream out. “D-Daddy please let me cum! Let me cum on your cock! PLEASE!”

 

You cried, holding yourself back so you wouldn’t release, not wanting to be punished before he leaned down, kissing your cheek before his lips brushed against your ear, his warm breath making your shiver out. “Then cum with me.” 

 

He fucked you at a hard fast pace, fingers gripping your waist tightly as your walls clenched around his cock. You screamed out, practically seeing stars as you came. Your cunt squeezed on him as he relentlessly fucked you through your orgasm. You fell limp in his arms as he continued until his dick shuddered and he came. Your pussy milked him as he shot his warm cum into you, thrusting into you so that it was pushed even further into you.

 

He leaned back, the both of you panting heavily before he pulled you towards him, letting you curl up against his chest before he gently pet your hair, smiling down at you. “Thanks for that, sweetheart.”

 

You rested your head against his shoulder and smirked up at him, kissing his cheek. “And who said we were over?”


End file.
